


Need A Ride?

by N_Dress



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, I dont know what that is...
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9105787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_Dress/pseuds/N_Dress
Summary: Nach einem anstrengenden Tag macht sich Shaw auf den Weg nach Hause, alsRoot auftaucht und ihrer liebsten Perserin eine Mitfahrgelegenheit anbietet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Serie und Chraktere gehören weder mir, noch sind sie meinen eigenen Ideen entsprungen.  
> Warnung auf mögliche Fehler, ansonsten viel Spaß beim Lesen.
> 
> Hinterlasst Kommentare, Gedanken und Meinungen nach Lust und Laune.

Shaw konnte es kaum erwarten, endlich zurück in ihr Apartment zu kommen, wo sie duschen, etwas essen und ihr Bier genießen konnte. Nach einer langen und anstrengenden Mission war es auch an der Zeit. Die Nummer, um die sie und Reese sich kümmern mussten, war eine ehrgeizige Journalistin namens Emily Hunt, die für die New York Times schrieb. Sie recherchierte für ihren neusten Artikel, der den Star-Anwalt Francis Goldberg in den Ruinen treiben sollte. 

Denn die Anschuldigungen, er ginge illegalen Drogengeschäften nach und würde Geld in großen Mengen unterschlagen waren durchaus berechtigt. Emily war demnach ein Dorn im Auge, den Goldberg um jeden Preis loswerden musste. Er beauftragte Auftragskiller, die die junge Journalistin umbringen und somit seinen Namen wieder reinwaschen sollten. Die ganze Mission dauerte insgesamt 4 Tage, 17 Stunden und 23 Minuten. Verfolgungsjagten, Schießerein und der nackte Kampf ums Überleben. Etwas das Shaw liebte, etwas für das sie lebte, doch jetzt wollte sie einfach nur noch nach Hause und sich wohlverdient ins Bett fallen lassen. 

Die Uhr zeigte 21: 57 und der Heimweg von Chinatown aus schien beinahe endlos. Zum Glück war der April angenehm warm und ließ die Abende mit einer kühlen Brise ausklinken. Die Straßen waren mit Touristen umzingelt, die ausgingen und die Exotik auskosteten, die Chinatwon zu bieten hatte. Verkaufsstände, Restaurants und sogar Nachtclubs waren von einer Schar aus Menschen überfüllt. 

Shaw ging gemütlich die Straße entlang und versuchte so gut wie möglich den Tumult zu umgehen. Sie war sich nämlich sicher, jeden K.O zu schlagen, der sich ihr in den Weg stellen würde und sie jede weitere Sekunde davon abhielt nachhause zu kommen. Andererseits würde Finch ihr eine nervige Standpauke darüber halten, wie sie rücksichtslos Unschuldige bedrohen und dabei riskieren würde das Team auffliegen zu lassen. Viel Blah Blah, dass sie einfach nicht gebrauchen konnte und sich deshalb ruhig und entspannt durch die Menge mogelte. 

Sie runzelte die Stirn als ihr der eklige Gestank, den Chinatown mit sich brachte, in die Nase schoss. Eine Mischung aus Fisch, den aufsteigenden Dämpfen der Kanalisation und den Schweiß, den jede einzelne Person hier aussonderte, war der Inbegriff der Atmosphäre, an die sie sich einfach nicht gewöhnen konnte. Trotz des schmackhaften Essens, das das Viertel im Angebot hatte, war es jedes Mal eine Herausforderung den Gestank dabei zu ignorieren. Doch sie hatte einen langen Weg bis zur Upper East Side und selbst mit einem Taxi würde sich bei diesem Verkehr vorher ihr Magen vor Hunger umdrehen und zusammenschrumpfen. 

Ein paar Meter weiter machte sie deshalb einen kleinen Zwischenstopp bei Hiroshi's Imbiss Bude, wo sie sich ihre lieblings-Burger gönnte. Der Imbiss war zu Shaws Glück von wenig Kundschaft befallen. So konnte sie in Ruhe ihre Bestellung aufgeben und danach weiter die Straße entlang laufen, während sie genüsslich ihren Burger verschlang. Sie trat vor und sah den alten Mann schon, wie er gekonnt die Buletten in der Luft wendete. 'Ohhhh hallo Miiss! Ich habe gehofft, dass sie heute vorbei kommen!', begrüßte er sie mit einem weiten Lächeln. Dem guten alten Hiroshi, der wahrscheinlich kleiner als sie selbst war und vor Lebensfreude nur so strotzte, gelang es immer ein kleines Grinsen auf Shaws Gesicht zu zaubern, wenn sie ihn sah. 

Er war ein sympathischer kleiner seniler Mann, der mit seiner Frau Lin in Chinatwon lebte und Burger verkaufte, um über die Runden zu kommen. Das Geschäft lief im Großen und Ganzen sehr gut, doch sein Alter machte ihm immer häufiger zu schaffen. Früher oder später müsste er wohl, aufgrund dessen, sein kleinen Stand verkaufen und sich zurückziehen. Doch bis dahin konnte Shaw nichts daran hindern, sein Geschäft am Laufen zu halten. 

'Hey Hiroshi. Na wie läuft es heute Abend?', fragte sie mit müder Stimme, als sie sich mit ihren Armen an die Theke lehnte. Er lächelte sie an, bevor er sich vorbeugte und seine freie Hand schützend auf ihren Arm legte. 'Wenn ich meine hübscheste und liebste Kundin sehe und bedienen darf, läuft es immer gut!', sagte er und sah zu, wie sich Shaws rechter Mundwinkel zu einem halben Grinsen hochzog. Seine Hand fühlte sich warm an. Er war wie ein Vater, der mit dieser Geste seiner Tochter versprach, dass alles gut werden würde. Sie senkte den Kopf, als Hiroshi seine Hand hob und sich wieder seinen Buletten zu wandte. 

'Weißt du, für dein Alter bist du ein ziemlicher Schmeichler, Hiroshi.', antwortete sie und legte ihr Kinn in ihre Handfläche, während sie zusah, wie er seiner Arbeit nachging. Er gab ein lautes Lachen von sich, ließ das Fleisch aber nicht aus den Augen. 'Was soll ich sagen? Ich war immer schon ein Gentleman und Charmeur! Wie glaubst du, hätte ich sonst meine große Liebe Lin überzeugt, ihr restliches Leben mit mir zu verbringen?', fragte er und deutete auf seine Frau, die die anderen Gäste bediente. 

Shaw drehte den Kopf und folgte seinem Blick. Lin war nur etwas jünger als ihr Mann, brachte aber genauso viel Lebensfreude und Energie an den Tag wie er. Sie hatte ihre grauen Haare in einem Zopf zurückgebunden und trug eine grüne Schürze um die Hüfte. Sie unterhielt sich mit den Gästen, als wären es alte Freunde und Bekannte. Das alte Ehepaar teilte die Freude mit den Menschen um sie herum, egal ob verwand oder fremd. Eine Seltenheit in dieser Stadt, aber in kleineren Ecken wie hier in Chinatown fand man noch immer Menschen, die den Schwierigkeiten des Alltags trotzten und gleichzeitig Anderen ein Lächeln ins Gesicht zaubern konnten. 

Hiroshi unterbrach darauf Shaws mentale Abwesenheit und warf sie wieder zurück in die Realität. 'Aber genug von mir...was darf es denn heute sein, mein Kind? Wieder das Übliche?', fragte er und wendete nochmals die runden Fleischscheiben vor sich. 'Du weißt, wie ich es gerne habe.', antwortete sie und wandte ihren Blick nochmals zu den Gästen, während sie wartete. 

In der einen Ecke saß eine kleine fröhliche Familie, die gerade erst angekommen zu sein schien: Mutter, Vater und deren kleine Tochter, die es offensichtlich kaum erwarten konnte, einen von Hiroshis Burgern zu verspeisen. In der anderen Ecke wiederum saß ein junges Paar, Hand in Hand über den leeren Tellern auf dem Tisch, das mit Lin vermutlich über Gott und die Welt philosophierte.

Gegenüber von ihnen saß der alte Mann, der hier immer um diese Uhrzeit seinen Abend verbrachte. Er war allem Anschein nach ein alter Freund von Lin und Hiroshi, denn sie verlangten nie, dass er für sein Essen bezahlte. Er war schätzungsweise im gleichen Alter wie die Beiden aber er schien offensichtlich krank zu sein. Krebs im fortgeschritten Stadium, soweit Shaws geschultes Auge das beurteilen konnte. Er hatte vielleicht noch ein paar Monate, bevor ihn der Krebs endgültig umbringen würde, dachte sich die Ex-Agentin. Und dabei war sie sich sogar sicher, dass er nicht einmal etwas dafür konnte, sondern wie in vielen Fällen einfach nur Pech hatte. 

In Gedanken verloren, merkte Shaw wie ihre Augenlider immer schwerer wurden. Die Müdigkeit überkam sie mehr und mehr und wenn sie sich nicht davon abhalten würde, schliefe sie jetzt schon auf Hiroshis Theke. Es war aller höchste Zeit nachhause zu gehen. 

Ein paar Minuten später hatte der alte Mann auch schon die Burger fertig in eine braune Tüte gepackt, die sie in die Hand nahm und genug Geld für 5 weitere Burger auf die Theke legte und ihn bat, er solle den Rest doch behalten. 'Gute Nacht Hiroshi. Und danke nochmal!', rief sie, als sie sich wieder auf den Weg machte. Sie verlor keine weitere Sekunde und griff sofort nach einer der Delikatessen in der Tüte. Mit ein paar Bissen war der erste schon verputzt und sie wühlte gleich den nächsten heraus, um rein zu beißen. 

Während sie genüsslich ihre Burger verspeiste, spazierte sie gemütlich durch die Straße und sah knapp 200 Meter vor ihr eine riesige Menschenmenge, die die komplette Straße zudeckte. Sie blieb an einer Sitzbank mit einem Mülleimer stehen und zerknüllte genervt die braune Tüte in ihren Händen zusammen, nachdem sie die letzten Bisse ihres vierten und letzten Burgers zu sich genommen hatte. Mit dem Blick auf die Menschenmenge, schmiss sie den Knollen gekonnt in den Mülleimer und schluckte die restlichen Fleischstücke in ihrem Mund hinunter. 

Die Perserin atmete tief ein und schob ihre Hände erschöpft und verzweifelt in die Taschen ihres dünnen Mantels. Die Aussichten auf einen Umweg sahen schlecht aus. Der einzige Weg heraus, ging durch die sich bewegende Menschenmenge, die sich zum Einen aus einer langen Schlange zusammensetzte, die für einen Club namens 'NIKITA' anstand und zum Anderen aus den vorbeigehenden Passanten, die den stockenden Verkehr verursachten. Shaw seufzte lautstark, als sie realisierte, dass sie keine andere Wahl hatte, als sich durch die Masse durchzukämpfen. Sie umklammerte zuvor noch die Waffe in der rechten Tasche ihres Mantels, denn sie wusste nur zu gut, wie schnell sich so eine Situation in pure Panik verwandeln konnte. 

Als sie dann die nächsten drei Schritte auf die ihr bevorstehende Hölle zu machte, hörte sie erschreckende Schreie und sah zu, wie sich die Menschenmenge plötzlich teilte und den Weg für einen Biker frei machte, der absolut keine Hemmungen zeigte, jemanden zu überfahren. Mit geschickten Manövern blieb die schwarze Kawasaki genau vor ihr stehen und sie wusste ganz genau, dass nur ein Mensch, nur eine Frau diese Maschine so fahren konnte, als würde sie fliegen.

Shaw rollte die Augen, nach dem spektakulären Auftritt und setzte einen genervten Blick auf. 'Root..', murmelte sie halbherzig und wartete darauf, bis die Frau ihre Bestie ruhigstellte. 

Die Hackerin trug ihre typische schwarze Lederjacke eng anliegend an ihrem Oberkörper, schwarze Jeans und dazu die passenden Stiefel. Sie wedelte mit ihren langen braunen Locken umher, als sie den Helm abnahm und Shaw dabei die Augenbraue hob. Sie war dezent geschminkt. Nicht zu viel und nicht zu wenig. Gerade zu perfekt, wie Shaw bemerkte. Wieso sah diese Nervensäge aber auch immer so aus, als hätte sie gleich an Fotoshooting, fragte sich die Ex-Agentin im Hinterkopf. 

Ein weites Lächeln mit strahlenden Zähnen kam der Perserin entgegen. Eines, das sie nur allzu gut kannte. 'Hey Sweetie! Habe ich dir gefehlt?', fragte sie, während sich ihre Mundwinkel noch höher zogen. Shaw rollte mit den Augen und schüttelte dabei den Kopf. 'Kannst du dir nicht einmal etwas anderes einfallen lassen, als mir immer dieselbe Frage zu stellen, wenn wir uns sehen? Abgesehen davon, Nein!.', antwortete sie mit einer klaren Anspannung dahinter. 

Die Menschenmasse vor ihnen knüllte sich unterdessen wieder zusammen, sodass man zwischen den einzelnen Personen den Asphalt der Straße kaum mehr sehen konnte. Wahrscheinlich trat gerade eine chinesische Lady Gaga im Club auf, weshalb die Leute so verrückt spielten, dachte sich Shaw, während sie in die Menge starrte. Root setzte einen amüsanten Blick auf und lehnte sich gegen ihren Helm, den sie zuvor auf den Tank ihrer Maschine gelegt hatte. 'Lüüügnerin..', singte sie mit einem anschließenden herzhaften Lachen. 

Shaw atmete tief durch die Nasenhöhlen und spürte wie die Erschöpfung mehr und mehr die Kontrolle über ihren Körper nahm. Sie war zu müde, um sich auf dieses Spiel, das Root so gerne mit ihr spielte, einzulassen. Und soweit sie das beurteilen konnte, hatte Root ebenfalls ein paar lange Tage hinter sich. Die leichten Augenringe unter ihren Augen erzählten nämlich Bände. Shaw dachte daran, wie die Frau vor ihr täglich in neue Identitäten schlüpfen und hin und wieder sogar außerhalb des Landes arbeiten musste, weil die Maschine es so von ihr wollte. Vielleicht war es deshalb auch in Roots Interesse, dass sie beide eine Mütze Schlaf vor dem nächsten Morgengrauen bekommen und die Spielchen auf einen anderen Tag verlegen. 

'Wie auch immer..was machst du hier? Musst du nicht irgendwo Nerd spielen und der Maschine helfen, die Welt zu retten?' fragte die Perserin und rieb sich mit einer Hand die Augen, als Root den Kopf zur Seite neigte. 'Ach Sameen, ich liebe es, wenn du verzweifelt versuchst mich loszuwerden.', sagte sie mit tieferer Stimme. Als Shaw ihre Hand wieder in den Mantel schob und blinzelte, hielten die beiden einen kurzen Moment lang inne und starrten sich gegenseitig an. Sie blendeten die eilenden Menschen um sie herum aus, wobei keine von beiden es wagte, den Blick abzuwenden. 

Nach nur ein paar Sekunden gab Root ihr ein warmes Lächeln, als sie bemerkte, wie erschöpft ihre Kumpanin tatsächlich aussah. Sie wusste von der Maschine, dass sie und das restliche Team einige lange und anstrengende Tage hinter sich hatten. Die neue Nummer, alias Emily Hunt, war nicht leicht zu bearbeiten und das zeigte sich in Shaws Augen, die immer häufiger zusammen fielen. 

Root seufzte und zuckte mit den Schultern. 'Aber um deine Frage zu beantworten: Nein, für heute bin ich durch. Keine neuen Nummern, keine neuen Missionen. Uuuund da ich wusste, dass du hier bist, dachte ich, ich schenke dir eine Fahrt nachhause, bevor du in deinem Zustand einem Unschuldigen ins Knie schießt und Harold dir Hausarrest gibt.', erklärte sie und hielt ihr leises Lachen bei der Vorstellung dabei zurück. 

Shaw hatte unterdessen alles andere als Lust, sich von ihr Heim fahren zu lassen. Sie wusste zwar, dass sie es ernst meinte aber gleichzeitig auch, das Roots verspielte Hintergedanken davon garnicht weit weg lagen. Früher oder später würde sie nicht widerstehen können und einen ihrer Anspielungen von sich geben, die Shaw gewaltig auf die Nerven gingen. Und unter anderen Umständen, würde sie Root garantiert erschießen. 

Doch sie musste sich eingestehen, dass sie jetzt lieber auf die schnellstmögliche Weise ins Bett kommen würde, als eine weitere Stunde durch Manhattan zu gurken, wenn sie müde und gereizt war. Als Root dann den Kopf zur Seite neigte, unterbrach sie Shaws inneren Konflikt und griff nach dem zweiten Helm, der am linken Spiegel ihrer Maschine hing. 'Komm schon Sameen, du siehst aus, als könntest du eine heiße Dusche und ein flauschiges Bett vertragen.' 

Sie hielt kurz inne und hielt der anderen Frau den Helm vor die Nase. 'Und wenn es dir bei deiner Entscheidung hilft, verspreche ich, dir dabei keine Gesellschaft zu leisten....diesmal.' sagte sie mit dem bestehenden Lächeln im Gesicht und zwinkerte Shaw dabei zu. Diese ballte darauf die Fäuste und presste den Kiefer zusammen, während sie den Drang, der anderen Frau ins Gesicht zu schlagen, versuchte zu unterdrücken.

Stattdessen machte sie einen Schritt auf sie zu und packte Roots ausgestreckten Arm, am Handgelenk. Root musste sich, durch den plötzlich Ruck zur Seite lehnen, um das Motorrad im Gleichgewicht zu halten und einen Sturz im Stand zu vermeiden. Sie hob beide Augenbrauen an und sah die Frau neben ihr, die ihr Handgelenk fest im Griff hatte, mit fraglichem Blick an. Shaws Augen wirkten noch dunkler, als sonst und es versetzte Root in leichte Nervosität, bis die Ex-Agentin endlich die Lippen teilte, um zu sprechen. 'Fein.. Aber ich warne dich, wenn ich heute noch ein weiteres Wort oder eine weitere Tat deiner verrückten Ideen höre oder abkriege, werde ich dich töten.' , drohte sie mit finsterer Stimme, lies ihren Griff jedoch nicht locker bis sie die Einwilligung hatte. 

Root verdrehte die Augen und stöhnte leise. So sehr sie es auch liebte, sie auf ihre eigene Art und Weise, in den Wahnisnn zu treiben, konnte sie sich wohl für einen Abend zurückhalten und Shaw zu Liebe die Klappe halten. Auch wenn es unter anderem daran lag, dass sie wirklich befürchtete, die Fahrt nicht zu überleben, wenn sich ihre Gesellschaft in diesem Zustand befand. Und davon abgesehen, war die Ware, die sie dafür bekam, jeden Preis wert. 

'Deal.' war das einzige was Root als Antwort parat hatte. Shaw lockerte darauf hin ihren Griff und hinterließ einen roten Abdruck auf Roots Handgelenk. Sie schnappte sich den Helm aus der ausgestreckten Hand und setzte sich hinter Root auf das Motorrad. Shaw war kein Fan von Motorrädern. Sie bevorzugte Autos, wo sie Platz hatte und man gemütlich durch die Welt fahren konnte mit Abstand zum Beifahrer. Das hier war wieder mal typisch Root, dachte sie sich. Sie hatte keine große Wahl, als sich an Root anzulehnen und die Arme um ihre Taille zu legen, um sich fest zu halten. Shaw konnte das weite Grinsen im Gesicht der anderen Frau spüren, ohne es zu sehen. Doch wie versprochen, behielt die Hackerin ihre Gedanken, die sie mit der Perserin nur allzu gerne teilen würde, für sich. Sie setzte ihren Helm auf, startete den Motor und fuhr los, wobei sie die Menschenschar erneut dazu zwang, den Weg wieder frei zu machen.

________________________

 

Die Fahrt war zu Shaws Überraschung ziemlich angenehm. Root fuhr nicht zu schnell und nicht zu langsam und suchte sich die Strecke aus, die am schnellsten und sichersten war. Sie dagegen hin genoss den Körperkontakt, den die Fahrt mit sich brachte. Sie konnte Shaws Wärme durch die dazwischenliegende Kleidung spüren, als wäre es ihre eigene. Wenn es nach Root ginge, würde sie bis zum Sonnenaufgang hin durchfahren, nur um das warme Gefühl länger festzuhalten. Jedoch merkte sie, wie die Erschöpfung Shaw immer mehr zu schaffen machte, je mehr sie sich an sie lehnte und entschied sich deshalb, einen Gang höher zu schalten. 

Shaw musste sich zusammen reißen, denn sonst würde sie sich und Root in einen unerfreulichen Tod reisen. Und sie hatte zumindest nicht vor, auf diese Weise zu sterben. Für einen kurzen Moment jedoch, ließ die Ex-Agentin locker und vergaß alles um sich herum. Auch sie spürte die Wärme, die Roots Körper ausstrahlte und sie erwischte sich selber dabei, wie sie sich ihr einfach hingab. Sie legte automatisch ihr Kinn auf Roots Schulter und beobachtete, wie sie die Gebäude und Lichter, wie in einem Traum, überflogen. Sie fühlte sich sicher, sicher in Roots Halt und schloss auch kurz darauf ungewollt ihre Augen. Die Geräusche verstummten und sie verfiel in einen leichten Schlaf, ohne den Griff an der anderen Frau zu lockern. 

Root behielt das Tempo bei und ging bei jeder Kurve zweimal auf Nummer sicher, um jede erdenkliche Gefahr zu umgehen. Sie schlüpften schnell und gekonnt durch jede Straße und jede Gasse, bis sie nach weiteren 10 Minuten endlich vor Shaws Wohnblock hielten. Root drehte den Zündschlüssel und stellte die Maschine ruhig. Sie richtete sich mit Shaw auf und nahm langsam ihren Helm ab, ohne Schneewittchen aus ihrer Traunce zu reisen. Sie ließ einige Zeit vergehen und wünschte, der Moment könnte ewig wehren. 

Es war eine sternenklare Nacht, als sie nach oben in den schwarzen Himmel über sich blickte. DIe Hackerin schloss die Augen und spürte Shaws Arme, die sie fest im Griff hielten und ihren warmen Oberkörper, der sich gegen ihren Rücken presste und durch die intensive Atmung in Bewegung blieb. Eine kühle Brise war es jedoch, die sie wieder in die Realität zurückholte. 

Root war ebenfalls erschöpft und sie wusste, dass beide ein wenig Schlaf gebrauchen konnten. Sie atmete noch einmal tief ein und warf einen Blick über ihre Schulter. 'Sam..?', flüsterte sie in der Hoffnung, dass Shaw sie nicht hörte. Doch diese öffnete nur schwer ihre Augen und richtete sich langsam wieder auf. Sie ließ Roots Taille los und nahm den Helm ab. 'Süß geträumt?', fragte die Hackerin mit einem Lächeln in der Stimme. 

Shaw setzte einen genervten Blick auf und rollte die Augen. Sie gähnte, als sie vom Motorrad stieg und sowohl sie als auch Root spürten, wie sie ein kalter Schauer überkam, wo gerade noch ein warmer Körper dagegen hielt. 'Halt die Klappe, Root.' , sagte die Ex-Agentin und warf der anderen Frau den Helm in den Schoß, bevor sie sich abwandte. Root lachte, als sie den Helm wieder an den linken Spiegel hängte. Sie drehte den Kopf, um Shaw noch einmal nachzusehen.

Sie musterte ihre Kumpanin von Kopf bis Fuß, während diese davon lief - Eine Gewohnheit, die die Hackerin nicht kontrollieren konnte, jedoch kein Verbrechen darin sah ihren athletischen Körper zu bewundern, wenn sie die Möglichkeit dazu hatte. Stark, robust und doch voller femininer Kurven. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und im nächsten Moment hielt Shaw auf den Weg zur Treppe an. 

Root faltete verwirrt die Augenbauen zusammen und beobachtete weiter das Geschehen. Shaw seufzte lautstark, drehte sich aber weder um noch riskierte sie ein Blick über die Schulter. 'Danke..' , murmelte sie mit viel Überwindung, was die andere Frau zum lächeln brachte. 'Gute Nacht, Sameen.', entgegnete sie und sah zu wie die Ex-Agentin die Treppe hochstieg und durch die Vordertür des Gebäudes ging. 

Die Sehnsucht nach ihrem Bett, gab ihr nochmal Kraft, die Treppen bis hoch in den dritten Stock zu erklimmen und durch die Tür ihres Apartments zu schreiten. Währenddessen stand Root noch vor der Tür und wartete bis sie Licht aus Shaws Apartment kommen sah. Nachdem sie davon überzeugt war, dass diese sicher war, setzte sie ihren Helm auf und erweckte ihre Bestie wieder zum Leben. Bevor sie aber losfahren konnte, meldete sich die Maschine in ihrem Ohr und informierte sie über eine neue Nummer, der sie vor dem Schlafengehen nachgehen musste. Sie stöhnte frustriert und wünschte sich, die Nummer einfach ignorieren zu können. Doch sie schluckte den Ärger hinunter und folgte stattdessen der Navigation der Maschine. 

Unterdessen hatte Shaw nicht mehr die Energie noch unter die Dusche zu springen. Sie schaltete das Licht aus, zog noch schnell Schuhe und Hose aus, bevor sie sich ins Bett fallen ließ. Sie umarmte ihr Kopfkissen, öffnete aber nocheinmal die Augen. Ein bekannter Geruch erreichte ihre Nase und sie brauchte keine Sekunde, um zu wissen, dass sich Roots Parfüm während der Fahrt in ihr Shirt eingeprägt hatte. Demnach war es auch keine Überraschung, dass sie mit dem Gedanken an sie einschlief.


End file.
